deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iggy Koopa VS Donatello
NOTE: I know that the analysises are dull. I'll rewrite them soon. Iggy Koopa VS Donatello is a Death Battle by Withersoul 235, and the first episode of the first season. It pits Donatello from TMNT against Iggy Koopa from the Mario franchise. Iggy Koopa Wiz: Iggy Koopa, middle child of Bowser, and by far the smartest... Boomstick: He sure is one not to be messed with. Wiz: He's by far the fastest and most athlethic of the Koopalings. Boomstick: And also one of the most powerful. 'Abilities' *Fire breath *Green fireballs *Balls of fire that create lava monsters *Magic Wand *Can have lightning strike down *Can make lava rise from the ground by making a gesture with his hands *Can spin like a top *Can spin in his shell *Extreme speed *Can walk on ceilings *Haircut can be used as a spear *Can throw orbs of magma, which he keeps in his shell Wiz: Not to mention his numberous inventions. Boomstick: Yeah, those. 'Inventions' *GLOM (cloning machine) *Monster Mixer *Synapse Switcher (can switch brains, souls, bodies and mind) 'Other' *Great dancer *Deadly Chain Chomp *Clown Car/Koopa Kart *Slightly sadistic personality, but graceful loser Wiz: He also likes to hang out with Lemmy. Boomstick: And he likes pets. But occasionally he can be abusive. Wiz: Yep. And he's very crazed. Boomstick: VERY crazed. Donatello Wiz: Donatello, the brains of the TMNT. Boomstick: With an IQ of 637, he's a serious smartass. Smarter than Einstein... (IQ: 180) Wiz: ...and Stephen Hawking (IQ: 160-190)... Boomstick: ...and William James Sidis (IQ: 254). Wiz: Donnie fights with a Bo, that can sport a blade as well. Boomstick: He's had a ton of inventions, most of which were transport. We're gonna list them... 'Inventions' *T-pod *T-Phone *T-Rawket *Shellraiser *Turtle Sub *Patrol Buggy *Stealth Bike *Metalhead *Mutagen Tracker *Ooze Specs *Ninja Smoke Bomb *Turtle Flyers *Turtle Mech Wiz: His staff can be converted in a deadly Niganita, or "pole blade"... Boomstick: He's the second youngest of the Turtles, and he also has a cross between a hammer and a hatchet. Wiz: He's one not to be messed with. Seriously. Boomstick: Yeah. And he has a crush on April. Wiz: He's also the very tallest Turtle. Boomstick: And he's the calmest and least offensive. Pre-fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! DEATH BATTLE! Bowser's Castle, nighttime. A thunderstorm is going on. Iggy is in his airship, sleeping and covered in a blanket, the lava keeping him warm. Donatello crashes into the room, with his Bo. Iggy wakes and takes a fighting pose. Donatello: You must be Prince Iggy Koopa. I request your capture, Iggy. We can solve this peacefully and you surrender, OR you solve it violently and refuse to surrender. Iggy: I'll go with the second option, GWAHAHAHA ! Donatello takes a fighting pose as well, and pulls out his Bo. (*Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcBNaFRkRKA) Iggy spits fireballs, but Donnie hides in his shell. Donatello retaliates with a swing of his Bo, but Iggy somersaults backwards. Iggy spits green fireballs, but Donatello ducks under them and kicks Iggy into a pipe. Iggy jumps to the ceiling and shoots red fireballs from his wand. One of them summons a Magmaargh and the other two set the bridge ablaze. Donnie jumps over the fire and the Magmaargh and grabs Iggy, pulling him off the ceiling. Iggy starts spinning around Donnie, making him dizzy, then goes in his shell and rams Donnie out of the window and onto the bridge of Bowser's Castle. Iggy spits fireballs at Donnie and throws an orb of magma, but the Turtle deflects it into Iggy, who also falls as a result. Iggy creates clones using the GLOM. All of the clones start biting Donnie and attacking him with their claws. Donnie kills a lot of the clones, but the real Iggy jumps out from behind Donnie and spins into him. Iggy has lightning strike down, but Donatello jumps out of the way. Iggy attacks with a Chain Chomp, but Donatello sports a blade on his Bo and slices through the chain, after which the Chomp runs loose. Donatello throws a Ninja Smoke Bomb and hits Iggy plenty of times with his Bo and slices his chest. Iggy runs off and jumps in his shell. Donnie runs up to Iggy, but the Koopaling throws another magma ball. As Donnie flinches, Iggy strikes him with lightning and rams him off the edge and into a pool of lava, using his hair as a spear. Right when Iggy walks away, his Chomp runs against him, sending him off the edge too. Iggy swiftly creates a Clown Car (Koopa Kart), but a still falling Donatello grabs the kart by the rim. Iggy starts firebreathing at Donnie, but he jumps to the other side of the kart. Iggy activates the drills on the Clown Car, but Donnie avoids it, in addition to the sawblades. Iggy shoots a huge ball of steel, grabs it with both hands and throws it at the Turtle. Donnie slams it into Iggy with his Bo, slamming him and the kart against a wall. Iggy grabs the wall with his claws. Donnie is still holding on the kart. Iggy abandons the kart and pulls his feet in his shell, but Donatello latches onto one of the spike's shells. Donnie starts pulling Iggy downwards, and ultimately forces him to stop his grip to the wall. As the turtles fall, Donatello throws some more smoke bombs. This, though, becomes fatal, as the Koopa Kid grabs them and throws them back, blinding the ninja turtle. Iggy then spins behind Donatello and slaps him with a squeaky hammer, then delivers a finishing blow with his real hammer. Donnie is sent downwards, screaming, as Iggy spawns a new Koopa Kart and flies upwards. Donatello falls into the lava and is burnt to skeleton. Soon after, his bones start melting. Iggy feeds his Chain Chomp a bone as Donnie's molten bones are vaporized. Results Boomstick: Donnie ! Noooooooooooooo ! Wiz: Even though Donnie was superior in intelligence, Iggy beat him in everything else. Iggy has been shown to be capable of running on walls and ceilings with ease. Boomstick: Iggy was even able to survive a lava bath, a castle falling on top of him and the explosion of his own fortress at point blank range. Back to the castle part, it musted've weighted at least 50 tons, and the averge temperature of lava is 1200 °C. That equals to 2,192 °F. Iggy is just so much more durable. Wiz: Even if Donatello may be smarter, Iggy was superior in weapons, attacks and agility, as Donnie only has smoke bombs, hand-to-hand combat, a Boga and a blade compared to Iggy's arsenal. And also, Iggy is very atlethic, acrobatic and agile, far more than Donnie. Boomstick: Donnie was seriously kooped up with a hot demise. Wiz: The winner is Iggy Koopa. Comparison Iggy +Far more durable +Bigger arsenal +More agile +More offensive inventions -Less intelligent -Less inventions overall Donatello +More inventions overall +Smarter -Less agile -Less durable -Less offensive inventions -Smaller arsenal Trivia *This fight makes Donatello the second turtle to lose and Iggy the third Koopaling to win in a TMNT VS Koopaling themed fight, after Raphael vs Roy Koopa and Blippeeddeeblah's version of Donatello vs Wendy O'Koopa. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'TMNT VS Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017